Will Turner
Will Turner is a Pirates of the Caribbean minifigure that was released in the 2011 sets, 4182 The Cannibal Escape, 4183 The Mill, and 4184 The Black Pearl. He has a new ponytail hair piece and a new scabbard that he wears over his shoulder. Background When he was a lad he set out from England after his mother died to find his father, who he believed was a respectable sailor. At some point, the ship he was on was attacked by the Black Pearl, and he was the only survivor. He was rescued by the crew of the HMS Dauntless where Elizabeth Swann stole a pirate medallion from around his neck to avoid him being accused of piracy. In The Curse of the Black Pearl, he crafts a sword for Norrington's promotion ceremony to commodore. He has a secret affection for Elizabeth that had been with him since they first met on the Dauntless. When Jack Sparrow escapes from Norrington, Will duels with Sparrow in the blacksmith, displaying his amazing sword-handling abilities. When Elizabeth is kidnapped by the Barbossa, he frees Jack and the two set out to reclaim the Black Pearl and to rescue Elizabeth. Meanwhile, Hector Barbossa needs the blood repayment from Bootstrap Bill's child, who he believes is Elizabeth. Barbossa had strapped Bootstrap to a cannon and threw the cannon overboard after Bootstrap had sent his piece of Aztec Gold to Will ten years earlier. After a lengthy duel with Barbossa and his crew, Will reverses the curse that had been set upon the Black Pearl with his blood and the Aztec Gold. He later rescues Jack from being hanged, and Elizabeth reveals she loves Will. In Dead Man's Chest, the marriage of he and Elizabeth is interrupted, and they are arrested by Lord Cutler Beckett for helping Jack escape previously. Beckett offers them clemency if Will can get Jack's Compass and trade it to him. After finding Jack on Pelegosto, Jack offers Will the Compass, if Will can provide him with the Key to the Dead Man's Chest. Jack tricks Will aboard the Flying Dutchman as part of his debt with Davy Jones. While on board, Will is reunited with his father, who has become part of the crew. Will seeks to kill Jones when his father is condemned to an eternity of servitude aboard the Dutchman after losing a game of Liar's Dice. Will steals the key, but is unsuccessful at getting the chest, as Jack and Norrington are among others who want the chest for their own reasons. His love with Elizabeth is strained when he sees her kiss Jack. In At World's End he bargains with Sao Feng for a ship and a crew to rescue Jack Sparrow and the Black Pearl from Davy Jones's Locker, as he needs the Pearl to free his father from the Flying Dutchman. This increasingly spaces him apart from Elizabeth. Upon return to the real world he is betrayed by Sao Feng, who is in turn betrayed by Cutler Becket for the ownership of the Pearl. Will tries to strike a deal with Cutler Beckett, and in doing so betrays the Brethren Court by leading the East India Trading Company to Shipwreck Cove. However, Will had ultimately arranged to do this for Jack as part of Jack's deal with Beckett. During the battle of Calypso's Maelstrom he proposes to Elizabeth, and they are married. He runs to her aid, dueling Davy Jones, but is mortally wounded by Jones stabbing him. Jack helps Will to stab Jones' heart. Now captain of the Flying Dutchman, he uses the Dutchman's firepower in joint effort with the Pearl to destroy Beckett's ship the Endeavour. Bootstrap serves under Will's command after he has his one day with Elizabeth. Ten years later he returns from his duty of ferrying souls and is united with Elizabeth and son, Henry Turner, with his one day stretched to a lifetime. Another fifteen years after this, he is finally reunited with his son when all curses are broken along with the trident of Poseidon. He runs up to Elizabeth and embraces and kisses her. Notes * His hair is the same as Philip Swift's and Joshamee Gibbs. * Despite Will having different clothes throughout the first three films, the minifigure is subject to his outfit in Dead Man's Chest in both the sets and video game. * Will Turner was portrayed by Orlando Bloom, who also played Legolas in The Lord of the Rings and the The Hobbit trilogies. Appearances * 4182 Cannibal Island * 4183 The Mill * 4184 The Black Pearl ;Video Game Appearances * LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game LEGO.com Description Gallery LEGOWillTurnerPic.png|CGI POTC4.jpg|Will Turner and Jack Sparrow in LEGO Pirates of the Carribean: The Video Game LEGOPiratesOfTheCaribbean_WillTurner.jpg|Will Turner and Jack Sparrow FOT1299095466CO lego01.jpg|Will at Cannibal Island Cartazlegopir.jpg|Will, Gibbs and Jack will.jpg|Several side views of Will WILL_TURNER.png|Character Token Lego-minifig-will-turner.jpg Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2011